Una Historia Diferente
by Amiu
Summary: ¿Y qué tal si Charlie hubiera sido una mujer? ¿Cómo afecta esto a nuestra historia? Amor, engaños, prejuicios y mucha acción, y por supuesto, mucho chocolate. ¡Leanlo y disfrutenlo! DESCONTINUADO HASTA NUEVO AVISO.
1. Por fin en Casa

**Una Historia Diferente.**

"Por fin en casa".

Era un invierno bastante fuerte y frío en las calles de Londres, Inglaterra. Las personas se preparaban para cuando llegaran las navidades en diciembre, pero no había tanta prisa, apenas era finales de noviembre. Vemos como un carro negro va atravesando la calle principal de la ciudad, pasando por una de las construcciones más grandes y famosas de todo el mundo.

Charlie, estás bien? – preguntó el conductor un poco preocupado.

Eh? – preguntó confusa – Ah! Si, si, estoy bien.

Y por qué estás tan callada?

Es que…sólo contemplaba la fábrica…es grandiosa, más de lo que la puedo recordar…

Y eso que sólo te ausentaste por unos cinco años – le contestó.

Llegaron por fin a su destino, una casa bastante grande, parecida más bien a una mansión de tres pisos. El auto se estacionó en su puesto, mientras sus pasajeros salían con dos maletas.

Entra, tu abuelo te está esperando. Yo me ocuparé de todo, no te preocupes.

Charlie entró a la enorme casa, quedándose asombrada al ver todo el gran esplendor que allí había. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a esa casa, la última vez que la vio fue cuando tenía 11 años, y desde entonces no la recordaba tan espectacular. Fue cuando una voz conocida la llamó por su nombre. Charlie se volteó y miró a aquel ser que siempre la quiso. Sonrió con alegría.

Oh, Charlie! Mírate, como has crecido!

Abuelo – corrió a abrazarlo teniendo mucho cuidado, pues sabía que su abuelo ya era un hombre mayor y con complicaciones en cuanto a su salud.

Mi princesita – le decía, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con ternura.

Abuelo, dime, cómo te sientes?

Yo muy bien! Tan viejo no estoy! Jajaja! – se rió junto con ella, se la llevó a la sala de estar, la cual era enorme, en donde ambos se sentaron en un mullido sofá – Pero dime, cómo estuvo tu viaje?

Charlie, al escuchar aquellas palabras, bajó su rostro, y una expresión de tristeza y odio se formó en su cara.

Yo…la verdad no sentí nada durante la ceremonia… - se volteó hacia su abuelo, quien la miro con algo de decepción – acaso…eso es malo?

No exactamente…pero Charlie, eran tus padres, debes tenerles un poco de cariño por lo menos. Se que ellos te amaban…a su modo, pero lo hacían.

No, eso no! – se paró de golpe viendo a su abuelo escandalizada – ellos nunca me quisieron y tu lo sabes! Ellos me abandonaron cuando apenas había nacido!

Entiendo…entiendo que no los quieras, y tienes razón, me disculpo, tienes todo el derecho de odiarlos por lo que te hicieron – se levantó y se acercó a ella dándole un dulce abrazo – pero no quiero que te pongas así – Charlie le devolvió el abrazo. – Sabes? Te ves más bonita cuando sonríes. – y ella sonrió.

Siempre me haces sentir mejor, abuelo.

Lo sé, por eso te tengo una sorpresa. En tu habitación podrás encontrar tus dos barras de chocolate Wonka, tus favoritos.

En serio? – dijo ella con alegría en sus ojos.

Jajaja! Si! Y no sólo eso! Wonka ha sacado a la venta un bombón relleno de zarzamora y malvaviscos! Cuando lo probé me quedé endulzado, jajaja!

Vaya, siempre tiene ese gran ingenio.

Tu también, esos bombones de rosas que planeaste cuando eras niña no son una mala invención. Deberías tratar de hacerlos alguna vez.

Lo intentaré en algún momento. Me voy a dormir abuelo.

De acuerdo, que descanses, mi princesita – le dio un beso en la mejilla, y observó como se alejaba subiendo las escaleras. – Ah, Charlie…mereces ser feliz, de algún modo…

Charlie entró a su antigua habitación, donde encontró todo como lo había dejado, y sus dos maleta sobre la cama. Comenzó a desempacar todo de a poco, y cuando terminó se colocó su pijama para acostarse, pero no tenía mucho sueño aún. Agarró una de las barras de chocolate, se sentó en la ventana, y se quedó contemplando el paisaje nocturno de Londres, y a lo lejos, la imponente fábrica de chocolate. Abrió la barra y se la empezó a comer de a poco, saboreando aquel exquisito sabor que sólo aquellos dulces tenían, por eso es que a ella le encantaba.

Charlie Bucket es una joven de unos 16 años que fue abandonada por sus padres después de haber nacido, pero su querido abuelo Joe Bucket, un anciano de avanzada edad y con problemas de salud, pero con un gran amor hacia ella, siempre le dio todo. La familia Bucket era de clase media alta, pero a Charlie no le gustaba mucho vestir con las finas ropas ni con los delicados vestidos. A ella le gustaba vestir como se sintiera más cómoda. Hacía poco, sus padres habían sufrido un accidente causando su muerte. Charlie tuvo que viajar hacia la casa de su tía para velarlos en su funeral. Se quedó cinco años, añorando la bella ciudad de Londres, y por fin regresó, y jamás se iría. Mientras comía el chocolate, recordó el funeral de sus padres, los amigos de ellos llorando, incluyendo su tía, el cura dando sus rezos, pero ella, Charlie, sólo tenía la cara inexpresiva, y su corazón libre de sentimientos. Nunca les perdonó a sus padres, y nunca lo haría, no sabía por qué, pero así se sentía, y nada le podía hacer cambiar de opinión.

Sus ojos azules verdosos miraban con añoro a la imponente fábrica, mientras sus cabellos largos y castaños se movían con el viento. Al terminar el chocolate, cerró la ventana y se fue a acostar para dormir, tenía que hacerlo. Pero le costaba. No podía dejar de pensar en ésa fábrica. Desde niña, siempre le gustó, y siempre quiso saber los secretos que allí se ocultaban. Pero las puertas de ésa prestigiada fábrica siempre se encontraban cerradas, nadie salía, nadie entraba, sólo estaba…allí. Sin embargo, trabajaba, de las chimeneas salía un humo grisáceo, y los dulces salían a las ventas, incluyendo nuevos productos.

Poco a poco, pensando en la fábrica y en los dulces del famoso chocolatero Willy Wonka, Charlie se fue quedando dormida de a poco, hasta ceder a un profundo y tranquilo sueño.


	2. La Recaída

"La Recaída"

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, y a Charlie Bucket le iba de maravilla en su nueva escuela. Había hecho algunos amigos, y siempre sacaba buenas calificaciones. El invierno estaba entrando, y el frío se hacía sentir. Charlie caminaba por las calles de Londres rumbo a su nuevo hogar con su abuelo Joe. Cómo le adoraba, a él, el único ser que siempre se preocupó por ella y que siempre la quiso, aparte de James, el mayordomo de la familia Bucket. La joven pasó por delante de un abasto, y se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho su abuelo, sobre hacer esos dulces que ella misma había creado. "No sería mala idea". Entró en el abasto y compró unos cuantos ingredientes para luego retomar su rumbo a la mansión. Al llegar, James le saludó amablemente y trató de ayudarle con sus cosas.

James: Buenas tardes, señorita Charlie. ¿Quiere que le ayude con eso?

Charlie: Gracias, James. ¿Y mi abuelo?

James: Él se encuentra en la oficina, señorita. Volverá dentro de un cuarto de hora.

Charlie: Gracias. Y James, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que dejes de decirme señorita? Sabes perfectamente que no me agrada.

James: Pero es que yo…

Charlie: James, me conoces antes de haber nacido. Te tengo mucho aprecio, y me gustaría que, siendo amigos, me llames por mi nombre como yo lo hago – le sonrió amablemente, y se encaminó a la cocina.

James: ¿Qué vas a hacer con esa bolsa señ… Charlie?

Charlie: Una sorpresa.

Charlie desparramó todos los ingredientes que había comprado sobre la mesa. Se colocó un delantal blanco y se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta. Tomó una hoja que tenía doblada en el bolsillo y se la quedó mirando.

Charlie: Hmmm… La preparación es bastante simple. Mi abuelo tiene razón, tengo que hacer esto. Vaya sorpresa que se va a llevar.

Luego de una hora, James se apareció por la cocina para ver como andaba todo por allí, encontrándose con que Charlie sacaba de la nevera una bandeja llena de figuras de rosas que parecían estar hechas de chocolate. La joven le sonrió al verle.

James: ¿Qué son?

Charlie: Son rosas de chocolate. Es una receta que inventé hace tiempo, y mi abuelo me dijo que tenía que ponerlas a prueba – con una servilleta, tomó una de las rosas y se la entregó al mayordomo - ¿Quieres probar una?

James: No me voy a envenenar, ¿cierto? – la joven se rió.

Charlie: Hoy no, James, no tengo muchas ganas. – el mayordomo le sonrió, y le dio un mordisco a la rosa, pero se encontró en un apuro, ya que del interior del bombón salía un líquido escurridizo de color brilloso. Charlie se rió ante aquello, pero James colocó una expresión de total agrado.

James: ¡Mmm! ¡Esto sabe muy bien! ¿Qué tiene?

Charlie: Está relleno de jalea de rosas. Dan un sabor dulzón y tiene buen aroma.

James: ¡Mmm, delicioso!

El teléfono sonaba en aquel instante, y fue a contestarlo mientras Charlie limpiaba la mesa en donde cocinó. Fue cuando entró James atolondradamente en la cocina, mirando a la joven con una expresión de miedo total.

James: Charlie, es tu abuelo.

Charlie: ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede, James?

James: Bueno él… - se la quedó mirando evaluando si decírselo o no – Sufrió una recaída.

Charlie se quedó sorprendida ante aquello. Luego, apresuradamente, se quitó el delantal el cual tiró al piso, y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. James la siguió rápidamente.

Charlie: ¿Está en el hospital central?

James: Si, Charlie.

Charlie: "No puede ser…No… ¡Abuelo, no! ¡Tú no, por favor!"


End file.
